


Broken Bones Always Seem to Mend

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith she reflects upon advice from Anya and her thing with Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones Always Seem to Mend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> prompt - "sweet" for femslash100's drabbletag6
> 
> title comes from: Angus and Julia Stone - Devil's Tears

The words linger in her mind. Poor Anya, trying to help, told her that she needed to find some sweet person to spend money on her and have sex with her on the regular. While Faith cannot argue with a night out and a good fuck, the idea of someone sweet is laughable. 

Faith breaks hearts as easily as bones. The simple mantra is never stay too long or give too much away. The trick is land somewhere, regain strength, and leave before dawn. Though it is never the intent, she shatters sweet hearts. Her defensive mechanisms kick in when her heart starts to stir, so she bolts.

Buffy is different though. How many times has she tried to leave? The amount must be equal to the times that Buffy has welcomed her back or forgiven her. She hates relying on anyone but herself, but, at some point, the other slayer has become a safe place to anchor herself. Buffy is home. 

But, Buffy is not sweet. Buffy is bitter with the responsibilities and sorrow cast upon her. That is why they will never truly be together. They are wartime allies. Buffy is bitter. Faith is broken. They are doomed, but she would not trade what they have for the world.

Anya might be right. Faith could use some uncomplicated love from someone sweet. The problem is that she could never give her heart away to someone like that. 

That is why she will just settle for a good fuck.


End file.
